


excerpt from “A Modern History of Faerghus”

by judgment



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: A brief discussion of the aftermath of the Great War of 1180. (Azure Moon route.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	excerpt from “A Modern History of Faerghus”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



After the war ended, the generals who led the Kingdom to victory settled down in various territories. The King remained in Fhirdiad together with his aide Dedue, but most of his commanders returned to their homelands, or were dispatched to former Empire and Alliance territories to oversee unification proceedings.

They gathered in the capital annually, however, on the day that control of Fhirdiad was reclaimed from the Empire. While there exists a separate holiday, Unification Day, to mark the unification of Fódlan, the initially peripheral Victory Day quickly gained prominence as citizens revelled in their return, and it came to be known colloquially as the Festival of Heroes.

The contingent of returning nobles included Duke Fraldarius, Margrave Gaultier, and the commander of the Kingdom’s most elite knights, Lady Galatea. All three were said to have been as dear to the King as his own family, and the people, having learnt of their courageous feats through wartime tales, observed their return with gifts of the year’s most plentiful bounties. Yet they were not the only ones who were welcomed. Accounts also documented visits from young Lord Gaspard; the brilliant professor of sorcery, Annette Dominic; and a high-ranking cleric of the Church known only as Sister Mercedes. All three were later appointed to the King’s Council for community reforms, and were as revered as the Kingdom’s most prominent nobles.

Historians disagree about the specifics of the festivities, but concur that celebrations revolved around a grand feast, during which the King and his comrades renewed vows to guard the Kingdom in sworn loyalty and ensure its prosperity. Though citizens could not participate in the merriments in Fhirdiad Castle, records indicate that the royal kitchen, helmed by Dedue for the occasion, delivered meals to households, which apparently included delightful pastries handmade by Sister Mercedes.


End file.
